The Lake
by melsivson
Summary: When your favorite activity leads you to something you never expected will you embrace it or turn your back?  rated M for language and possible lemons.   OOC - Non canon
1. AN

This is just a short author's note letting you all know what's going on.

My computer is going to be back in my possession and fixed in about 6-8 weeks. So until then I will be writing this story. I have no clue how long it will be or how often I will be able to update between work and what not. But for now it is going to be what I am working on. I will add links for this one later. (Just pictures of the location and other things I think should have a visual) anyways let me know what you think!

Much Love

Melissa xoxo

3-2011

i am currently going through this story and fixing some of my grammar and adding a few thigs. i know it seems like i don't really 'know' how oo write but i do, honestly. Also i should have my computer back shortly. YAY! That means that i will be able to update TT:S&C


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: so I figured that I would give you guys something to read just to fill in the gap between now and when I get my damn computer back.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; she just lets us play with them.

"Jesus will you get out of the fucking truck already it's just us and the boys plus one more it's not going to be that bad at all."

"Come on Bella it'll be lots of fun, I'm sure you and jasper will get along please…"

With both of them pleading with me I felt a little silly… okay so I felt so fucking stupid I can't even think of a word to describe myself.

I met Alice and Rose my first day of college, being from Florida and moving to Seattle for school had been one of my best moves ever. Sure I wasn't fully prepared for the cold or the rain but hey it was a change of scenery and I was completely on my own. I was roomed with Ali and rose from the start we instantly bonded and brought out the best in each other. Rose brought out our inner bitches, Alice brought out our sense of style, and me I brought out the 'I don't give a fuck' type attitude.

That summer we went and got matching butterfly tattoos behind our left ear, mine was purple Alice's was green and Rose's was red. That summer Rose and Alice both met their matches; two best friends Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen. Emmett easily melted rose's cold-hearted bitch façade and Edward managed to do the impossible, calm down the crazy pixie.

For the next three years the four of them set me up on numerous 'blind dates'. There was Tyler, the walking talking computer service man, Mike the ladies' man, Eric the photographer, James the bad boy, Greg the plumber, and my personal favorite Suzie, the badass biker chick because Emmett thought I played for the same team he did. Needless to say I wasn't too optimistic about meeting this Jasper fellow. And it had nothing to do with the fact that I was in a bikini although that just added to it.

Looking both of them in the eyes and letting out the breath I was holding I nodded. And the squeal that came out of their mouths resembled that of a piglet, high pitched and squeaky.

"The girls are here!" Emmett yelled when he heard the squeal, as he ran toward my truck. Once he reached us he unceremoniously unbuckled me pulled me out and ran toward the dock and proceeded to jump into the lake with me still in his arms. Sputtering and glaring at him I couldn't help but ask him

"Why the hell did you do that to me and not Rose Em?"

"Cause she would of cut me off for two weeks and bells I don't think I would last two weeks without" giving me a look combining puppy dog eyes and a big fat bottom lip sticking out, " forgive me?"

"Emmy I could never stay mad at you, well I could but if that ever happens you will die, now get me out of here and get me a towel please?"

"Of course, hop on" he said turning around. Being as I was on his back I was able to look around, it was a cloudless day which was nice considering having spent the last four years in Seattle. Looking toward the beach my breath caught in my throat, standing next to Alice, Edward, and Rose was my own personal wet dream come alive in a cowboy hat, that must be Jasper. Holy crap I think I just died and went to heaven, he stood at about 6'2" with slightly shaggy dirty blond hair with a strong jaw line, and from the looks of how tight his shirt was he wasn't bulging with muscles like Emmett or completely muscle-less like Edward, he was a perfect mix of the two. Looking past the four of them I saw three tents. Oh HELL YES! We best be camping out here or so help me god if we don't I am going to hit Emmett. Why? I don't know it just sounds like a good idea.

Alice walked toward the beach, careful not to get to close to the water with two towels, jumping off of ems back I grabbed a towel and threw the other one behind me. After wrapping myself up and linking arms with Alice I gave her a quick thank you and pulled her toward Rose. And before she could open her mouth I started drilling her with questions.

"Are we?"

She smiled and said "yes"

"How long?"

"Three nights"

"Do we have stuff for smores? Whiskey? A flashlight and sparklers?"

"Bella how many times have you gone over all of this? But yes we have all of that." She said slightly exasperated.

"Now do we have someone brought a guitar, that can actually play it?" I asked with a pointed look toward Edward who last time we went camping thought It couldn't be that much harder that playing a piano, needless to say that trip was ruined.

"Hey I apologized about that bell aim still sorry." He said looking slightly hurt.

"Yeah whatever you say Edward" I replied shooting him a smile so he knew I wasn't still mad at him.

"I brought mine and yes I can play Darlin' "said Mr. Fuck hot cowboy. His voice sounded like melted butter and honey – smooth and rich.

"You must be Jasper" I said extending my hand "I'm Bella it's a pleasure to meet you."

"oh no darlin' the pleasures all mine" he said bringing my hand up and kissing my knuckles. Yup its official I'm in heaven and hell at the same time. Looking into his hazel-green eyes i lost track of time, I could of stared at his eyes for hours for all I cared it was probably only a few seconds before Rose broke the connection by speaking.

"Bells your clothes ate in the yellow tent, your sharing with jasper, is that alright?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"That's fine Jasper would you mind coming with me so I don't end up in your clothes instead of my own?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course my lady" he said offering me his arm with a smirk, I couldn't help but giggle. Yup I giggled like a little girl.

"Of course kind sir lead the way" was all I could reply.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shephenie Meyer; she just lets us play with them.

Chapter 2

As he led me toward our tent my heart kind of stuttered and I mumbled out a quiet 'oh shit' which of course he picked up on right away.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked. Oh hot damn my name sounds good on his lips.

"well considering I didn't know about this impromptu trip I didn't pack my clothes, Alice and Rose would of packed them for me and knowing them it's going to be designer, tight, lace, and uncomfortable. We may be able to use it for kindling if necessary." I said looking at him.

"Don't worry if they did you can just wear something of mine; I think I brought an extra pair of sweats if you want. And if I can I will use it all up tonight when I start the fire." He said with a wink.

"Are you sure?"

"About what letting you use my clothes or burning those?"

"Both" i said giving him a smile.

"It will be my pleasure!" he said with slight enthusiasm, while un-zipping the tent, " well I set ours up as far from the others as I could considering who they are, while still being close to the fire to catch a little extra heat. Now there's only the one air mattress so I'm going to sleep on the ground."

Looking at the bed and looking at him, I couldn't help it I laughed.

"Well considering the mattress takes up most of the floor you won't have any room so I guess were are just going to have to share and don't worry we should both be able to fit, considering it's a queen size mattress ."

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked. There he goes with my damn name again.

"Of course but I guess I should warn you, I tend to cuddle with whatever is in my bed. Once Emmett thought it would be funny to put a potted plant in my bed while I was asleep, I thought I was in a jungle when I woke up; I had managed to wind my legs through the branches. It was one of the oddest experiences of my life." I said. Wait what why the hell did I just tell him that one? Oh geeze I think my filter is broken.

"well I'm no potted plant so I think I could deal with you snuggled up against me all night long" he said chuckling," here's your bag".

It was a hot pink gym bag; I could already tell this was going to be bad.

"Pink? Shit, Really?" I said while setting it on the bad and slowly opening it.

"I don't think it's going to bite you Bella" he said with amusement while looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah well you don't have to wear what is in here jasper" I said accompanying it with a glare.

Before he could speak I was yelling.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES LACE AND LEATHER REALLY? AT THE LAKE." Quieting down I continued, "Fuck do they really think I am going to wear any of this?" I said with a huff handing jasper the bag," there's your kindling for tonight although I don't think the leather will burn."

"Darlin' calm down just put on another swim suit and I'll put my extra sweats on the bed for you okay? Just breathe" he said rubbing my arms and shoulders, all I could do was nod.

"Alright I'll be if you need anything just holler." He said turning for the door.

"Wait Jasper, before you go being as I can't stay in your clothes for the next three days, even though they look really comfortable, would you mind coming with me to buy some clothes in a few minutes?"

"Sure not a problem after all we should probably get to know each other some more considering" he said with a wink waving a hand toward the bed and heading out the door.

Oh geez eth things that man can do to me with just a look, and we just met! Pulling on a lacy halter top I grabbed jaspers hoodie and let me tell you that boy no man smells like cloves, whiskey, and farm. Mmhmm three of my favorite smells in the world. I don't quite know how he managed it but he did. I don't think I will be giving this back nope its mine now. After pulling the pants on and rolling them three or four times I grabbed my keys and wallet and un-zipped the tent.

"How do I look?" I asked stunned looking jasper.

"Darlin' you look better in them than I do. You ready to go?" he asked as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered.

"With you of course, let's take my truck." I said linking my arm with his and walking towards our friends, "hey guy's jasper and I are heading into town to grab me some clothes need anything?"

"Bells do you think you could make your food pack thingies? The steak ones? Please?" Emmett asked.

"Oh can you grab some more beer and some matches?" Edward asked.

"Can you grab us some magazines we forgot ours." Alice asked while rose nodded.

"Yes Emmett I will, Edward you want bud? And yeah Ali I'll get you some." I replied, and upon Edwards nod we were off.

A/N:

Yes I know these are short chapters but I figured I would put out a couple today and see how it goes from there. Just let me know what you like about them and what you would like to see happen and maybe just maybe I will have another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and the PM's!

Much Love

Melissa xoxo


End file.
